


Annika's Adventure

by AnnieFoster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieFoster/pseuds/AnnieFoster





	1. Chapter 1

Annika stála venku před svým obchůdkem a tiskla si ke krku velkou, teplou šálu. Pohled upírala na barevné dveře, na nichž byly stopy její i Asrovy magie, a přemýšlela. Nebyla si jistá, jak se tam objevila. Nemohla si vzpomenout na cokoliv z celého dne a najednou už se stmívalo, zatímco k zemi pomalu padal bílý sníh. Nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že by mohlo ve Vesuvii sněžit, ovšem se světem, kde se dá používat magie, je možné všechno. 

Zhluboka vydechla a od úst jí šel obláček páry. Náhle měla pocit, že se za ní někdo nachází, a tak se otočila na patách, ovšem smysly ji zřejmě klamaly. Chvíli zvědavýma očima pátrala po svém okolí, ale pravdou zůstávalo, že všichni obyvatelé Vesuvie byli schovaní doma v teple, pouze ona stála venku. 

Možná právě to ji tolik znepokojovalo. Ještě se jí nestalo, že by jí její instinkt lhal. Bylo jí tudíž nadmíru jasné, že ji někdo pozoruje. Proto se otočila čelem zpět k obchodu a vydala se ke dveřím, aby se mohla skrýt před vším, co na ni venku čekalo. V ten moment do někoho prudce vrazila, a to hlavou napřed. 

“Au!” vyklouzlo jí z úst, i když si ve skutečnosti vůbec neublížila, byla to jen síla zvyku. 

“Musíš dávat pozor, květinko,” odpověděl jí pobaveně známý hlas. Annika zvedla pohled svých očích a viditelně si oddechla. Stál před ní totiž samotný Julian Devorak, v celé své kráse. 

“Juliane, to jsi jen ty,” řekla s úlevou. 

“Jen já?” urazil se naoko Julian a věnoval jí jeden ze svých křivých úsměvů, načež se usmála i dívka. 

“Měla jsem dojem, že mě někdo pozoruje. A nebyl to zrovna dobrý pocit.” Odpověděla mu se zavrtěním hlavy. Julian jí položil ochranitelsky ruku na rameno a rozhlédl se po ulici, která byla každou chvílí o něco víc zasněžená. Byl jen o malý kousek vyšší než Annika. 

“Nikde nikoho nevidím,” zamumlal, ale i tak nespouštěl z jejich okolí ostříží zrak. 

“To nic, nech to být. Měli bychom jít do tepla, co myslíš?” navrhla Annika a jemně ho strčila do žeber, aby jí uvolnil cestu ke vstupním dveřím. 

“Ale jistě! Při pohledu na tvé oblečení se obávám, že by ses mohla v takovém počasí nachladit,” zazubil se na ni Julian. Na to dostal jen odpověď ve formě protočení očí. 

“Samozřejmě. Ale stejně mě raději vidíš bez oblečení,” neodpustila si mladá čarodějka. Julianovi díky jejím slovům zrůžověly tváře i uši, ovšem popřít to nemohl, proto raději mlčel. 

Annika s pocitem zadostiučinění pohladila hladkou plochu dveří, aby ovládla magii, která její obchod chránila, a pak je otevřela. 

“No tak, pojď, doktore,” pobídla Juliana a vešla dovnitř. Doktor ji hned následoval, neboť mu byla představa tepla a útulnosti milejší než cokoliv jiného. Tedy téměř, uznal, když šedýma očima sledoval svou společnici, která ze sebe sundávala lehký kabát a šálu. Nedokázal slovy vyjádřit, jak moc mu na ní záleží. 

Annika nechala své svršky na věšáku u schodů do horní části, která byla vyhrazená pro její a Asrův osobní život. Pak došla ke krbu, jenž byl ode dveří sotva vidět, a hodila do něj dřevo a nějaké papíry, aby mohla zažehnout oheň. 

“Chvíli potrvá, než se celý dům protopí, ale bude nám dobře,” pronesla, když si oprašovala ruce. Pak se zadívala na mlčenlivého Juliana. 

“Ilyo? Všechno v pořádku?” zeptala se starostlivě. Julianovi došlo, že se ještě stále neobtěžoval sundat si kabát, a tak to ihned napravil. 

“Uhm,” odkašlal si, “ano, všechno v pořádku, neměj starosti.” 

Annika zvědavě pozvedla obočí, nechala ho pověsit si věci na věšák, a pak došla k němu. Chytla ho za obě ruce a zadívala se mu přímo do očí. Julian se málem ztratil ve spleti modré a zelené barvy jejích očí. 

“Víš, že mi můžeš říct cokoliv, že ano?” ujišťovala se a snažila se přes jejich spojené ruce k němu vyslat veškerou lásku, co měla v sobě. Sotva na sebe v tom přítmí, jež bylo rušeno pouze ohněm v krbu, viděli. Ale to vědomí, že mají jeden druhého, fakt, že se smí jeden dotýkat druhého, stačilo bohatě k tomu, aby jasně viděli, co mají před sebou. 

“Ani nevíš, jak moc...” vydechl opatrně Julian a pustil jednu její ruku, aby ji pohladil po vlasech a pak po tváři. 

“Jak moc co?” špitla Annika. 

“Jak moc tě miluji.” 

S Annikou se zatočil celý svět a teplo, co se pomalu rozlévalo místností, v níž se nacházeli, zmizelo. Následně nato zmizel i celý obchod a nakonec i Julian a ona se ocitla v prázdnotě. Zděšeně se rozhlížela kolem sebe, dokud se neobjevila rozostřená barevná světla. Náhle jako by se probudila na futonu ve své ložnici sdílené s Asrou za krásného, slunečného rána. Prudce se posadila a snažila se vstřebat to, co se právě stalo. 

“Anniko?” ozval se Asrův chraplavý, rozespalý hlas a ona na něj pohlédla. Ležel vedle ní, bílé vlasy rozcuchané a oči sotva otevřené. Dívce zběsile bilo srdce a nevěděla, co má dělat. Zdál se jí snad sen? Ne. Rozhodně to bylo skutečné. Ale proč je tedy nyní právě tady? 

Asra se zamračil a také se posadil, když mu dlouho Annika neodpovídala. Přisunul se blíže k ní a položil jí jednu ruku na rameno, druhou na ruku. 

“Zdála se ti noční můra?” zeptal se a ještě víc svraštil obočí, když postřehl, jak rychle jí bije srdce. “Nebo něco jiného?” 

“Je... je tohle skutečný svět?” zeptala se ho Annika a cítila přitom knedlík v krku. Nerozuměla tomu, co se jí právě dělo, a byla z toho zděšená víc než z čehokoliv jiného. Asra jako by se plně probudil. 

“Jak to myslíš?” zeptal se. 

“Já...nevím, co se děje,” vydechla Annika a do očí jí vhrkly slzy, což ji naštvalo. Sice cítila jistou beznaděj, ale kvůli tomu ještě plakat nemusela, nebo ano? 

Rychle nahmatala přívěšek na svém krku a začala si pohrávat se safírovou kuličkou. Pokud to byl sen, tak by to vysvětlilo sníh ve Vesuvii, ovšem byla si stoprocentně jistá, že to všechno bylo skutečné. Že by vzpomínka? Ne, to není možné. 

Snažila se přijít na logické vysvětlení celé události, ale nemohla najít žádnou odpověď, což ji deprimovalo snad ještě víc. 

Asra jasně viděla téměř i cítil její beznaděj, a tak udělal to jediné, co mohl, a začal jí masírovat ramena a krk. 

“Anniko, neboj, bude to v pořádku,” mumlal přitom. Náhle se objevila Faust a vklouzla Annice na ruku, kolem které se jí obmotala. Svou hlavičkou do ní jemně šťouchla a dožadovala se pozornosti. 

“Smutek?” zněla její otázka a Annika ji pohladila po hlavě. Za chvíli se pod Asrovým dotykem uvolnila a pak se o něj opřela zády. 

“Nerozumím tomu, co se děje, ale vím, že obojí je skutečnost. Jen nevím, jak to dát dohromady,” vysvětlila nakonec. Asra se zamyslel a zezadu svou přítelkyni objal. 

“Na to se budeme muset podívat o něco později, moje milá,” řekl a věnoval jí polibek na spánek. 

Annika pak už jen mlčky přikývla a zavřela své oči. Znovu se propadla do temného prázdna a byla v něm do té doby než se objevila na jiném místě. Jedinou její otázkou však bylo, proč se to všechno děje.


	2. Chapter 2

Annika pak už jen mlčky přikývla a zavřela své oči. Znovu se propadla do temného prázdna a byla v něm do té doby než se objevila na jiném místě. Jedinou její otázkou však bylo, proč se to všechno děje.

 

Zrovna se nacházela na terase paláce a ramenem se opírala o jeden ze sloupů. Chvíli jí trvalo, než se zorientovala, a pak se otočila směrem ke skleněným dveřím paláce, z nichž právě vycházela Nadia, která se jako vždy nesla vznešeně a důstojně. 

“Dobré odpoledne, Anniko, doufám, že si se mnou dáš čaj a nějaké sušenky,” pronesla hraběnka a posadila se na své obvyklé místo u stolu. 

Annika se kousla do rtu a v mysli hledala slova, kterými by vysvětlila svou situaci. A pak si všimla své kožené tašky na jedné z židlí. Arkána. 

“Nadi... omlouvám se, ale právě teď musím něco nutně vyřešit. Závisí na tom pravděpodobně celý můj život.” 

Nadia pozvedla zvědavě obočí, ale rozhodně ji Anničina slova nezarazila. “Samozřejmě, cokoliv si přeješ, drahá. Jen mi to pak budeš muset řádně vysvětlit a také vynahradit.” 

Annika věnovala hraběnce plachý úsměv a popadla svou tašku. 

“Rozhodně ti to vynahradím co nejlépe budu moci,” odpověděla jí a při svém odchodu věnovala Nadi rychlý polibek na tvář. Pak zmizela do zahrad. Věděla totiž, že právě tam, u kamenné fontány, bude mít nejvíce klidu a prostoru, aby nalezla odpovědi na své otázky. 

S očekáváním se posadila na trávník a zády se opřela o chladný kámen. Ze své tašky vytáhla tarotové karty a přitiskla si je na prsa. “Prosím, ať všichni andělé stojí při mně!” 

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla, aby se mohla plně soustředit na svou magii a také na magii karet. 

Duchu položila svou otázku co nejlépe mohla. Během toho zamíchala balíčkem karet sedmkrát a pak je rozdělila do tří menších balíčků. Nakonec jeden vybrala a z něj vytáhla pět karet. Zůstala překvapivě hledět na odpověď na svou otázku. Zdála se být totiž stejně zmatená jako byla ona sama. Cožpak její emoce ovlivnily i její výklad? 

Chvíli se zamyšleně dívala na to, co se před ní rozprostíralo, obočí přitom měla svraštěné. Nic z toho jí nedávalo smysl již předtím, ale nyní to bylo snad ještě horší. 

S povzdechem složila karty opět do jednoho balíčku a schovala je do své tašky, ze které nakonec vytáhla svůj deník. Nalistovala poslední popsanou stránku a začala psát vše, co měla na mysli, včetně významů, které přečetla v kartách. Jemný vánek si přitom pohrával s jejími tmavými vlasy a hladil ji na zlatavé kůži. 

Takto strávila několik klidných minut a začínala mít dojem, že už všemu rozumí, když vtom protnul podvečerní oblohu rudý záblesk a všechno před jejíma očima ztratilo barvu a nakonec i tvar. Byla opět sama. 

 

A když se probudila... Nikdo vedle ní nebyl. Nebyla ani v obchodě, ani v paláci, vlastně se vůbec nenacházela ve Vesuvii. A přesto byla na bezpečném místě a věděla to. 

“Brzy najdeš to, po čem pátráš,” rozezněla se jí hlavou slova Arkány. 

Pozorně se rozhlédla kolem sebe a uvědomila si, že se nachází ve svém vlastním pokoji, asi rok před vypuknutím moru. Byla zpět ve své rodné vesnici, se svou rodinou a přáteli. Zatím se nesetkala s Asrou, Julianem nebo Nadiou. Celý příběh jejího života na ni teprve trpělivě čekal. Uvědomila si, že vše, co prožila ve svém zvláštním snu, bude brzy součástí jejího života. Viděla pouze různé možnosti své budoucnosti – a líbilo se jí to. Věděla totiž, že i přes veškeré překážky bude milovat a bude milovaná nazpátek. A to ji ke štěstí a radosti stačilo. 

Na tuto předpověď však během dalších let zcela zapomněla jako by se nikdy nestala. A možná právě to byl záměr celého jejího osudu.


End file.
